Take me where the light is
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Cuando caemos en un túnel sin retorno... ¿podemos ser salvados?- Klaine, prostitución, uso de drogas. Rated M


Cuando eres niño te enseñan esos maravillosos cuentos donde todo es perfecto. Cada pieza encaja en el rompecabezas y te enseñan lo mejor de la vida, como si fuera genial vivir. La princesa, dotada de belleza, se casa con su príncipe azul, igual de bello, y tienen pequeños retoños de felicidad.

Claramente por eso los llaman cuentos.

Porque la vida… la vida es una mierda.

Y Kurt Hummel lo aprendió de niño.

Él tenía la esperanza de que, cundo fuese mayor, tendría una vida digna de cuentos de hadas, con el amor perfecto como el de sus padres.

Y luego su mamá murió.

Los cuentos no te enseñan sobre las enfermedades, ni de la muerte. Mucho menos de la muerte de un familiar debido al cáncer.

Maldita enfermedad. Arruinó su vida.

Aunque, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez su vida estaba destinada a ser una mierda.

Primero, le quita a su madre. Dios, como la extraña. Esa mujer representaba todo lo bueno en este mundo y en su vida, en su patético intento de vida. Y la muy desgraciada se la llevó antes que pudiera disfrutarla como se lo merecía.

De ahí, todo empeoró.

Su padre no parecía su padre. Eran como dos extraños en una casa. Fría, sin amor, o comprensión. O esperanza. Su madre se llevó todo eso en su tumba.

Él sabía que era diferente a los otros niños del barrio, y su padre también lo sabía. Pero no quería aceptarlo. Así que decidió ignorarlo.

Se iba antes de que él despertara y aparecía a altas horas de la noche, cuando el niño estaba dormido. La comida no faltaba, su padre no era un desgraciado después de todo, siempre esperaba el plato frío en la mesa.

Pero tampoco le daba amor, que era casi lo mismo que pasar hambre. O tal vez peor. Kurt ya no sabía cómo se sentía ser amado.

Más de una vez encontró las botellas de cervezas vacías junto a la cama de su padre. Pero no era alcohólico, Kurt no lo creía.

El alcohol te ayuda a callar las emociones, aunque sea un rato.

También escuchaba los gritos por las noches, y los golpes contra la pared. Su padre no era violento, al menos no con él. Nunca posó una mano sobre él. O un abrazo. Hacía mucho que no tenía uno de esos.

Las cosas siguieron así por años.

Su rendimiento en la escuela era pésimo, la mayoría de los días ni siquiera iba. A su padre no le importaba.

Los días que iba… esos días era excepcionalmente un poquito más horribles que lo normal.

El contacto físico que no recibía de su padre, era sustituido por golpes o empujones por personas sin identidad para Kurt. No era lo suficientemente importante como para recordarlos.

Las palabras de amor, eran reemplazadas por susurros llenos de odio y nombres degradantes.

El resto del mundo también se había dado cuenta de que Kurt era diferente.

Luego, un día, Kurt notó el cambio.

Su padre, cuando ocurrían esos raros momentos donde se encontraban en una habitación al mismo tiempo, sonreía. Los gritos por las noches acabaron y las botellas de cerveza desaparecieron.

Kurt no entendía el porqué. Tampoco le importaba.

Hasta que entendió. El teléfono sonó y él contestó.

Carole se llamaba.

Ella no sabía de su existencia, si había que guiarse por la voz de asombro cuando dijo que era el hijo de Burt.

Él simplemente ignoró la apuñalada que sintió en el pecho y le pasó el teléfono a su padre.

Dos meses más tarde. Se encontraba en la ceremonia matrimonial.

Se mudaron, junto a Carole y su hijo Finn, a otra casa.

Para un nuevo comienzo, dijo su padre.

Un nuevo comienzo significaba olvidar completamente a su hijo.

Kurt no lo podía culpar. Por fin tenía todo lo que quería. Una esposa saludable y un hijo normal.

Su persona se convirtió en un ser invisible para los ojos del resto de los habitantes de la casa. No tenían cenas familiares, no miraban la televisión juntos no se iban de vacaciones.

Lo hacían, pero sin él.

Un día tomó las valijas y se fue de su casa, sin mirar atrás.

Y por eso él se encontraba aquí.

Hoy no era una buena noche. Hacía frío y nadie pasaba por la calle.

Sus botas lo estaban matando y el pequeño pantalón, cuyo largo no llegaba a tapar totalmente sus nalgas, no lo resguardaba del frío tajante.

Una vez decidido que no podría encontrar ningún cliente, decidió dar por terminada la noche.

Encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó su viaje hasta el pequeño refugio para personas sin hogar que se encontraba abierto por la temporada de invierno.

Él odiaba ir allí. Una cosa era vivir en la calle, y otra era ver las caras de lástima de los ayudantes cuando te servían un poco de sopa caliente.

No sabía que era más humillante.

Llegó allí y miró sorprendido, normalmente para estas fechas había el doble o triple de gente tratando de buscar una cama por la noche.

También notó que solo había un ayudante, tal vez debido al número de personas que había.

No había estado nunca allí, al menos ningún día que Kurt haya ido.

Sonreía cálidamente a todos mientras servía de comer. Bastardo, Kurt pensó, él no necesita de su caridad.

Pensó seriamente en irse directo a uno de los catres y dormir, para desaparecer a primera hora de la mañana, pero su estómago no paraba de rugir, pidiendo un poco de sustancia tibia para calmar su hambre.

Resignado se acercó al hombre que estaba sirviendo la comida y lo miró expectante, prácticamente obligándolo a decir algo de su apariencia.

Pero el hombre nunca dejó de sonreír. Tomó uno de los tazones de plástico y lo llenó de sopa de fideos.

"Aquí tienes " dijo con una sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Blaine, nunca te había visto por aquí" comentó casualmente mientras le entregaba el tazón junto una cuchara.

"Trato de evitar estos lugares, odio el olor a lástima que emanan" respondió tomando la comida y huyendo a una mesa vacía.

Lo hizo tan rápido que no vio el ceño fruncido de parte del joven ayudante.

 **-o-**

Era cerca de la una de la mañana cuando sintió pasos que se dirigían a la puerta. Kurt no podía dormirse y no sabía por qué.

Entre la oscuridad pudo divisar la figura del ayudante, quién estaba abrigándose para salir al crudo frío de la noche. El brillo de una de las luces de la calle reflejaba en su rostro y Kurt no pudo evitar sentir algo al ver su imagen de tono amarillento por dicha luz.

Se veía tan… tranquilo. Irradiaba seguridad.

Desde el día del sepelio de su madre no se sentía así.

Y lo odiaba.

Por lo que se dio vuelta y cerró los ojos a la fuerza, tratando de eliminar esos sentimientos, tan viejos, y a la vez tan nuevos.

 **-O-**

 **Hola... es raro volver a estar aquí.**

 **Nunca me fui en realidad. No subí más historias pero he estado visitando la página y leyendo las historias increíbles que suben.**

 **Luego de desenamorarme de Glee, (la serie) y caer en una vida más complicada que lo usual, pensé que nunca volvería a escribir. Pero acá estoy, tratando una vez más.**

 **No prometo nada, no sé si podré seguir la historia, pero como dije, voy a tratar.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **El título es de la canción Gravity de John Mayer. Dicho eso, nada me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia.**

 **Gracias.-**


End file.
